the human menace:origins
by carl 117
Summary: this prequel will help you understand my world.understand what they characters been trought in their life and who they really are!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome,if you haven't read the original Human menace story that doessn't actually matter since this is a prequel(a story that is based on the time before the original story).

Enjoy:

Chapter 1:The orphan

Ponyville orphanage is a small, damaged walls were grey, they used to be painted in some color, but it was scraped off long ago so nopony actually knows.

There were alot of little ponies with no actual of them were older than this is where one of our stories begin.A young little pony was just standing in a corner, looking at the other small ponies being with saw three little fillies dancing, two other ponies were in the other end of the room.

He then quickly raelized the three older ponies sorrounding one of the youngest in the of them were laughing, exept the little one, he was actually about to little pony with brown mane and grey coat aproached the group, realizing that the little one didn't want to be with them

„Oh what?You gonna cry?"

„Pp….p.p…please!"

„Stop!"interrupted the mysterious pony

„And who are you?"Everypony started to focus on the unkown pony.

The pony kept quiet,wearing a serious face.

The small and scared pony tried to back away a bit while the older ponies were looking at that pony.

„Where do you think you are going!?"said one of them,pulling the little one on his tail.

„I said stop!"and thats when the first punch was was a fight, but it didn't last long because a mature mare spetted took the grey pony.

„What do you think you are doing young pony?"

„Miss, they started it!"

„I saw the whole thing, you aproached them!Not the other way around."

„But they were…"He was cut off by the mare.

„But you are giong to get punished!"

It was night time already and the pony was sad, being punished for then he felt something inside, he knew what to do…he knew it….

He sneaked into the kitchen and took some food, which he stored in a saddle pack he got from the office of the unfair was pretty sneaky, he got out from the window of the first before he left he heard someone whisper:

„Wait."He turned around seeing that same pony that was threatend

„Thank you!"The pony closed the window after him and left, leaving the unkown hero to run away by himself in the middle of the got lost in some wasn't scared, until he heard a froze, and spotted the source of the wolfs, fast beasts,but timber wolf was sniffing around, and then he looked at the screamed and tried to run for wasn't fast enough to escape the timber wolf, he felt something touching his tail,and then his legs, and before he knew it he was boosted up on the back of another pony!

The pony he was on has a dark suit with a cape and a masked hood, revealing only the eyes of the was faster than the little tried to shake off the timber wolf, which he result was a pile of wood in front of a both stopped at the begining of little pony was really thankfull.

„Oh thank you, whitout you the monster would have got me!"

„What are you doing in the Everfree forest alone kid?"

He kept quiet before he tried to dodge the question.

„Who are you?"

„I'm a royal guard little friend."

„Arent the royal guards that guard princess Celestia?"

„We are sent by princess Luna, we make sure the streets are safe during the night."

„Wow, cool!"

„Yeah, but be careful when your'e going trought the Everfree forest next time, allright?

„Yes sir!"

The guard went away into the night, causing the little fellow to get excited.

He found a nice little corner in which he could sleep whitout ponies bothering him.

Before he fell asleep he thought in himself:  
„When i grow up, i will he a hero, like that standing and waiting for danger to occur, but to charge right in it!"

About eight years later a stallion with a grey coat and brown mane entered Lunas throne room, looked her in the eye and said:  
„Princess, i want to become a guard!"

„Ah, splendid, and whats your name?"

„The pony froze as he was attacked by a timber wolf again, and he looked around seeing nothing the princess, some guards, and his shadow in front of looked at it for a moment and said:

„My name is Shadow."

Hello,in this short space i will write down the stuff i couldn't write down as a part of the story, and since this is The human menace:origins, everything has to be clear to you about the story so here are some things you should know.

1:Shadow doesn't have a real name,it was lost with his parents

2:His parents may be alive

3:He spent his eight years working around Ponyville until he earned enough for the train to Canterlot, where he waited to mature.

And that's the first part of Shadow's story, if there are still some things unclear for you feel free to pm me about your question.

Short notice:I will first release some chapters for origins until going for season 2 of The human menace.


	2. a guide to the guides life

Chapter 2:A guide to the Guide's life

It was a day as any got a letter from a guard that the king himself needs his

course being one of the most loyal and high ranked of soldiers he just had

To be was a good looking, tall and proud soldier, he imediatley put on his steel

Armor and went to the king himself.

„Ah, Uthgard… glad you could make it."Uthgard bowed down to the king.

Around the hall were guards and a man in black robes, it was the court wizard.

„Apparently my court wizard has found a spell in some kind of ancient tombs or something..."

The court wizard nodded a affirmative.

„Yes a tomb…and he found this spell which let us travel to other since we

Can't possibly know what is behind the portal we open, we will send you and some

More soldiers trought it first to make sure we can take over it."

And so the rest came inside the hall who also recieved the king had to explain it

One more time to the ones who just got in the room, and he said:

„And now my court wizard shall unleash the spell."

The court wizard started to move his hands which began to glow, and pretty soon a portal

soldiers, along with Uthgard went into it, they were in unknown territory.

They began to walk around fields before they came across a village, in which they discovered

That humans have no place in this world, because it was ruled by aproached

One pony and tried to get as much as information as possible about this pony first

Being confused by what he is, she first told him some basic facts before inviting him to her

started to go deeper into the lives of ponies, hours passed, and Uthgard needed to

Return to the king and tell him all about this he returned back to the king he

Told him basicly everything that he heard from the pony, he was sent to rest in the quarters

Until further days and Uthgard started to notice some strange were

no guards, and he didn't see many soldiers around, he went to ask the king about this strange

might get attacked!But it didn't end there, the king himself was missing!

He saw the throne room empty, but only the portal…He looked inside it, he saw Ponyville

Burning far away across the went across the fields to find the missing guards and

Soldiers taking over the village, by burning everything to remembered the story the

Pony told him, in charge of it all is a princess, who has magical powers of some sort…He

Even dared to question her magical powers, the pony described them as being able to make

Any threat lives in a castle far away in a city called ran to the pincess.

He managed to get past the guard and even before the rest of the humans could get here,

He warned her and clearly stated that he has nothing to do with this, that all he wanted was

there was hell outside the castle, the streets were filled with humans

And ponies in battle with court wizard using spells managed to get past the

Guards and into the castle, found the right room and attacked the princess while still speaking

To used a magical blast that left nothing of the court wizard but his robes.

Princess Celestia imprisoned the rest of the humans in a tomb and turning them lifeless,

Cursing them with ethernal life in a prison they cannot escape...Uthgard took the robes of

The court wizard getting all his powers, and Celestia awarded him with some of her's for

Saving Equestria.

.

.

.

.

About 10000 years later, ponyville, night time.

„Hey fog light!It's time for your shift!"The words were meant for Shadow who made his

Dream come true of becoming a royal guard.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. the whole story in a few sentences

Hello readers!First i would like to thank you all for reading my stories and all…really apreciate it!No really, i of many projects and stuff, im going to give you basic information about the history of it here it is and sorry for not making it into chapters:

1)you read about Uthgard, were done with him

2)Shadow while his first time patrolling met Rarity and they didn't have a serious relation he is travelling around from Canterlot to Ponyville around and around they never had time to be together much.

3)The way Daniel got in was that after a fight with commander Troy he went outside the base to cool off, once he steped on the same place where the court wizard casted the spell he re-opened the portal and got inside, after going trought some fields he got to Rarity and Twilight,

Where the story begins, oh and Discord turned him into a pony knowing it would cause quite some trouble, which you got to admit did!

4)Did i miss out on something?I dont think so but if i did fell free to pm me about it, just go ahead and ask.I will be happy to awnser your questions, listen to your ideas, but no hate pms.

I hate hate pm's.

-with lover and alot of writing-carl 117


End file.
